


Oregano and Dill

by WetSammyWinchester



Series: Secret Rooms in the Bunker [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Winchesters, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/pseuds/WetSammyWinchester
Summary: "Pimento loaf" isn't exactly abracadabra.  More adventures of Sam and Dean and secrets rooms in the Bunker.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soy_em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soy_em/gifts).



> Written for wincestmas 2016. A friend suggested a sex pollen version of this. Hmmmmm.

“Oh c'mon, Sam, it’s not as bad as Dad’s pimento loaf–”

One minute the brothers were in the Bunker kitchen on a lazy Sunday eating Dean’s latest creation - a fried pickle sandwich - and the next they were staring at a small set of stairs that had fallen from the kitchen ceiling, leading who knew where.

Sam was sure that the Bunker was filled with spellwork. Their grandfather Henry showed them a few of the things he had been taught when he was with the Men of Letters as a novice. After their interaction with Magnus, and reading some of the Bunker archives, it seemed that advanced magic was used on a regular basis.

Most of it was pragmatic - the electricity that ran the place, the warding that hid it from view, the water pressure in the showers that Dean loved so much. So, when a set of attic steps descended from the kitchen ceiling, Dean was halfway up before Sam could call out to wait.

“Wow.” The room they climbed into wasn’t the dark, dusty attic Sam expected, but was well lit with sunlight filtering through an opaque set of skylights and windows, and much warmer than the cold hallways below. Potting benches were at either end, with a series of quaint metal shelving in the middle. “It’s a conservatory.”

Dean was already poking at some of the dead plants, trying to read the names on the soil stakes planted at their base. There was one plant in the middle that had grown voraciously; its runners were wedged between the shelving and its tendrils wrapped possessively around the wire legs.

“Look, I think we found the Audrey II,” Dean joked, but steered clear of it.

“Amazing. Looks like they were growing some of their own ingredients for spellwork up here. Bloodroot, datura, yarrow, rosemary.”

“Rosemary, huh?” Dean was walking back to join Sam, when there was a hissing noise from above them. They both jumped back as a light mist was sprayed from the piping above.

Sam laughed. “Oh my god, the irrigation still works after all these years. That's…” He paused in wonder as the water gently descended on them.

“That’s freaking awesome,” Dean finished.

When they got back down to the kitchen, they pushed the stairs closed and the opening disappeared without seams into the ceiling. And much to Dean’s delight, “pimento loaf” were the magic words to open it.

The discovery of the conservatory was followed by a run to Lowe’s Home in Lebanon, where Dean proceeded to pluck off the shelves a variety of gardening tools and gloves. Sam wasn’t sure that Dean knew what all of them were for, but hid his amusement while Dean threw each of his finds in their cart.

Dean’s face lit up when he saw the Burpee seed packet display. The happy intensity Sam saw as Dean flipped through the paper packets made Sam want to buy his brother a house with a yard - no, better yet, a small farm with tractors and plows - where Dean could spend his days planting things and making them grow. Maybe even a workbench in the barn with tools that were well loved and neatly organized.

In the meantime, Dean was throwing handfuls of seed packets into the cart, and Sam smiled at the dill and oregano - two herbs definitely not used in spellwork.

“What are you grinning about?” Dean said.

“Nothing. Just thinking how your spaghetti would be even better with fresh oregano.”

Dean’s face broke out into one of those sunny grins that gave Sam his reason to live. “I know, right?”


End file.
